Nicht aus dieser Welt 1
by Alex15
Summary: Misstrauen -da kennt sich Trunks gut aus !
1. Default Chapter

Nicht aus dieser Welt 11  
  
Ihr wollt wissen wieso ich nicht update und nichts ruterlade ?- ganz einfach : weil es fast niemand liest oder es sich nur wenige Mühe machen meine FF zu reviewen ...  
  
" Alles ist in bester Ordnung"- gequält schenkte ich ihm ein Lächeln.  
  
Na Prima, dachte ich , jetzt hält er mich für absolut bescheuert.Ich ging in mein Zimmer, zog mich schnell um und ging zu Trunks.  
  
"Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?"- fragte er ganz schüchtern  
  
"Aber natürlich!"  
  
"Hättest du gewünscht , dass du von Vegeta trainiert wirst oder ist es OK , dass ich deinen Training übernehme?"  
  
Ich starrte den Kerl an. Ob ich Vegeta als Trainer mir wünsche, hab ich es richtig verstanden? Ich schweig einigen Minuten . "Trunks , sehe ich wie eine Selbstmörderin aus? Oder hast du deinen eigenen Training mit Vegeta vergessen? Damals als ihr gegen Cell gekämpft habt. "  
  
Trunks grinste."Das war ein unvergessliches Jahr . Ich habe sehr viel und hart trainiert , außerdem habe ich jede Menge Erfahrungen gemacht. "  
  
" Die zweifelos schmerzhaft waren ."  
  
"Allerdings!"  
  
"Trunks , ich wäre schon nach den ersten Paar Stunden mit deinem Vater draufgegangen."- machte ich ihm die Lage klar.  
  
"So schlimm war das auch nicht! Du übertreibst!"  
  
Ich seufzte. "Genau das hat deine Mutter gesagt , als Trunks,der von hier ist, du verstehst was ich meine? "Er nickte. "Also , als der arme Kerl uns von seinem letzten Training mit seinem Vater erzahlt hatte , er habe innerhalb wenigen Wochen den 3fachen SS- Status erreicht, hat Bulma genauso reagiert."  
  
"Denn 3fachen SS- Status?!"  
  
"Das kannst du ja nicht wissen ! Naja Goku hatte dafür 7 Jahre harten Training im Jenseits gebraucht!"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Genau! Übrigens , Trunks von hier will unbedingt dich sehen."  
  
"Wozu?!"  
  
Ich zuckte vielleicht zum 1000. mal mit den Schultern."Keine Ahnung . Ich vermute mal , er will sich mit dir messen , weil sein Vater ihm immer sagt du seiest besser und ihm seinem Vater ähnlicher als ... "  
  
"Ich verstehe"-antwortete er zögernd."Fangen wir mit dem Training an ?"  
  
"Oki- doki!"- rief ich enthusiastisch darauf.  
  
"Dann zeig mal was du drauf hast!"  
  
Ich zeigte und nach ca. 2-3 Stunden heftigen Regen aus den Tritten und Schlagen , gönte er mir eine kleine Pause.Ich schleppte mich in die Küche und machte mir einen riesigen Sandwitch."Willst du auch eins?" "Sicher!"  
  
Für einen Sajajin braucht mat mehr als einen, dachte ich , deswegen machte ich ihm gleich fünf Stuck ,legte sie auf einen Teller und machte mich auf denn Weg zu Trunks. Nachdem wir uns gestärkt hatten , schlug ich vor den Training zu vertagen , da ich sowieso hundemüde war .  
  
"Natürlich , wie dumm von mir! Du hattest heute schon mit SonGoku trainiert!"  
  
Ich nickte . Wir erhoben uns und gingen in unsere Zimmer.  
  
Als ich mich auf die Bettkante setzte bemerkte ich , dass mein Fuss mir einwenig Weh tat. "Das wird schon"- dachte ich , da ich zu erschöpft war um ihn richtig zu veratzen , fiel ins Bett und schlief blitzschnell ein.  
  
Das Aufwachen war schmerzvoll . Stöhnend machte ich die Augen auf. So musste ich für eigene Faulheit bezahlen!Ich hätte doch was tun sollen!Mist! Fluchend ging ich in die Küche um mir eine magische Bonne zu holen. Ich humpelte auf einem Bein und hielt mich an der Wand ,als plötzlich die Tür aufging und ein ziemlich verschlafener Trunks rauskam. Er starrte mich einigen Sekunden an und dann zog einer seinen Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"Was machst du da?"- fragte er mich amüsiert.  
  
"Sieht man nicht? Ich wollte mal ausprobieren , wo blöd ich ausschauen würde, wenn so tu als ob mir das Bein höllisch weh täte . "- antwortete ich bissig und lehnte mich erschöpft an die Wand. Ich holte mir etwas Luft und humpelte weiter. Die Hölle wird zufrieren wenn ich ihn jetzt um Hlfe bitten würde!!! Ich schaffe es auch ohne ihn , das habe ich schon immer geschafft, allein. Immer allein. Ich versuchte ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken, was mir auch gelang. Abrupt blieb ich stehen. Eine heise Träne rollte aus meinen Augen. Ich schlüchzte und bis die Zähne zusammen. Die rettende Tür kam immer näher . Gleich werde ich diese Arznei schlucken und dann...  
  
Seine Hände umarmten mich ,hoben in die Lüft und plötzlich fand ich mich auf seinen Armen , ganz nah zu ihm , so nah , dass ich seinen Herzschlag hören konnte.  
  
"Was willst du beweisen? Deine Unabhängigkeit ? Deine Stärke? Dass du niemanden in deinem Leben brauchst und alleine zurecht kommen kannst?!"- er presste mich fester an sich. Ich schloss die Augen . Von mir aus sollte er mich noch näher zu sich bringen, damit ich seiene Wärme noch stärker fühlen konnte!  
  
"Gar nichts , Trunks ."- kam es halbflüsternd aus meinen Lippen-" Ich will gar nichts beweisen. Besonders jetzt nicht."  
  
"Was bist du nur für ein Wesen?"- fragte er mich halbscherzend halb ernst. 


	2. Nicht aus dieser Welt 2

Nicht aus dieser Welt 7 "Vegeta , du willst offensichtlich , dass ich einen Herzinfarkt kriege . Gratuliere , das hast du fast erreicht!" "Ich halte immer meine Versprechungen, "- versicherte er mich. "Na , fain"- brummte ich leise vor mir hin, "Und wer sollte dir dann das Essen fertig kochen , wenn ich auf der Stelle umgekippt wäre?"- fragte ich ihn ironisch , füllte ein Glas mit Milch ein und stellte es auf den Tisch neben meinen Brötchen. "Glaubst du , ich wäre nicht in der Lage , das Abendbrot selbst zu machen ?" - fragte mich amüsiert Vegeta und leerte mit einem Schluck MEIN Glas Milch aus . "Als ich Frezza unterstellt war , musste ich jeden Tag , nach jeder Schlacht für mindestens 50-70 Kämpfer kochen.Du hättest dabeisein müssen , als mir die Vorräter ausgingen , weil dieser Vielfrass Dodoria ... ", plötzlich starrte er mich an . Ich sass am Tisch , direkt vor ihm und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, als er so unerwartet verstummte. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Das ist doch Trunks ! Es ist eindeutig seine Aura , ich würde sie sogar nach 10 Jahren wiedererkennen! " "Na und ? Er ist wahrscheinlich von Goten zurückgekehrt. " Auf einmal wurde mir alles klar. "Was macht er hier ? Er musste die Cyborgs und Cell inzwischen vernichtet haben!" Vegeta warf mir einen Blick. "Du scheinst es schnell kopiert zu haben um welchem Trunks es hier geht . Das hätte ich von dir nicht erwartet!" - Und ohne auf meine Antwort zu warten flog er schnell aus dem Fenster in die Nacht hinaus. "Warte , Vegeta !"- ich lief ebenfals zum Fenster , kletterte aufs Fensterbrett und sprang in den Garten hinunter. Irgend- wo zwischen den Bäumen konnte ich Vegeta sprechen hören. Sollte ich zu ihm gehen? Ah , was solls! Ich ging brav zu den Sprechenden und musste erstaunlicheweise feststellen , dass ich nur einen von ihnen erkennen konnte und zwar Vegeta . Der anderer war mindestens 2 Köpfe höcher als Vegeta . Das Einzige , woran ich Vegetas Sohn erkennen konnte , war seine faine violette Haare , die er zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden trug. Und schwarze Lederjacke mit dem Logo von der CC. Am Sonsten... "Vegeta , das ist wirklich wichtig ! Ich muss unbedingt mit Son Goku darüber reden . " "Ach , ja? Und wieso nicht mit deinem eigenem Vater?" "Ganz einfach , weil ich seine Fähigkeit Momentale Teleportation brauche." "Und wozu brauchst du sie?" "Lass uns zu Son Goku fliegen . Ich erzähle dir alles unterwegs!" "Haben wir paar Minuten Zeit? Ich heute hoch nichts gegessen. " "Und warum nicht? Es ist doch schon Abend!" "Ich würde gerne deine Reaktion sehen , wenn du so einen Gast gekriegt hättest wie ich heute!" "Ist er dir so unangenehm? Wer ist das ? " Das konnte ich natürlich nicht mehr aushalten! "Wenn Sie glauben , ich bin freiwillig hier geblieben, Eure hochnäsige Hocheit, dann habt Ihr Euch gewaltig geschnitten!" Der FutureTrunks ist vor lauter Schrecken beinahe hochgesprungen!"Wer ist sie?" Vegeta verdrehte gelangweilt die Augen . "Das ist unserer Gast. Trunks hat wohl zu wenig Freude an seinen Kumpeln von hier , deswegen holte er einen aus der anderen Dimension!" "Darf ich anfangen zu lachen ?!Ha ha ha ! Das war sehr witzig Und was das Essen betrifft , es ist schon fertig und steht auf dem Herd ich hätte es schon längst auf den Tisch serviert , wenn du wie vom Tarantel gestochen nicht aufgesprungen und nicht abgehauen wärest! Aber seis drum, ich will nicht länger mit dir streiten.Lade lieber deinen Sohn zum Essen ein . Das Essen würde für 2 SonGokus reichen ! " Dieser Spruch , der am Anfang Vegetas Gesicht verdunklen liess, brachte beide zum Lachen . Ich musste mir auch ein Lächeln verkneifen , da die Vorstellung eines vezweifelten SonGoku , der vor einem Berg Essen stand und kein Bissen mehr runterkriegen konnte, war wirklich urkomisch. "Woher kennt sie Goku?"- fragte Trunks Vegeta , der sich grade vom Lachanfall erholt hatte . "Das ist eine lange Geschichte." "Lasst uns ins Haus reingehen."- bat ich sie-"es wird langsam kalt." Als wir alle drei am Tisch sassen und Trunks zusammen mit Vegeta das Essen in sich reinschaufelten , das ich ihnen wie versprochen servierte , fragte ich vorsichtig Trunks nach dem Grund seiner Ankunft . Trunks war mit dem Essen schon fertig und ich reichte ihm Bulmas Tasse die ich mit Kaffe füllte."Magst du Milch und Zucker dazu?" fragte ich ihm und griff nach der Kanne mit Milch. "Nur Milch , danke ."Ich übergab ihm die Milch und setzte mich gleich zu ihnen . "Also , der Grund meiner Ankunft ist -"fing er an . Fast gegen meinen Wille musste ich die Augen senken , um seinen Blick nicht zu treffen . Meina Augen schweiften über seine muskulöse , mit zahlreichn Narben bedekte Armen zu seiner Hand und seinen Fingern . Sie waren kräftig und zugleich liessen seine adelige Abstammung erkennen , denn seine Finger waren schön lang und... "...also und , da Piccolo tot ist , sind auch die Dragonballs weg." "Und du willst einen Namekianer holen , damit er den Job als Gott übernimmt und die Dragonballs aktiviert.Richtig?"- ich kehrte in die Wirklichkeit zurück. "Volltreffer!" "Und du willst von Son Goku die Momentane Teleportation erlernen, damit du nach New Namek reisen kannst. " "Stimmt genau."-bestättige meine Theorie Trunks. "Dann nichts wie los!" - rief Vegeta -"Es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit für einen kurzen Kampftrainig.!"  
  
Nicht aus dieser Welt 8  
  
"Darf ich mit?"- fragte ich voller Hoffnung . "Auf keinen Fall !""Natürlich !"- antworteten Vegeta und Trunka wie aus einem Mund und starrten einander an. Komm , lass sie mitkommen , bitte , Vater?- konnte ich in Trunks Augen deutlich erkennen. Vegeta gab sich einen Ruck , warf den Blick über die Tellern und Schüsseln , die vor 15 Minuten noch voll mit dem Essen gefüllt waren uuuuuuund stimmte zu!"Aber die wirst du fliegen, Trunks"- stellte er als Bedingung fest. Ich traute mich nicht Trunks in die Augen zu schauen.Wie er wohl reagieren wird, ob er damit einverstanden ist? Aber zum weiteren Überlegen hatte ich keine Zeit , denn diesem Augenblick spürte ich , wie Trunks vorsichtig seine Arme um mich legte und fest zu seinem Körper presste. Mir verschlug es den Atem , als ich die Wärme seines Körper spürte. In wenigen Minuten waren wir in der Luft. "Wie . Lange .Brauchen .Wir?"- fragte ich mühsam meine Begleiter . Das Reden während des Fluges könnte ich so gut wie vergessen, denn der wild wehende Wind zwang mich die Augen fest zusammenzupressen , genauso wie meine Lippen, so das ich Paar Lauten herausquetschen konnte. "Ich würde mal sagen 20 Minuten ! Was sagst du dazu , Vater?" "Wenn wir in dem gleichen Tempo weiterfliegen , dann weden wir nicht mal die Helfte dieser Zeit brauchen !"- war die hochmutige Antwort des hochnäsigen Prinzen zu hören. Schade , denn ich hätte den Flug wirklich einbischen länger genossen. Ich musste unwirkürlcih seufzen.Naja. "Entspann dich , bald sind wir da. Ich weiss , es ist nicht leicht mit solcher Geschwindigkeit fliegen zu müssen , aber die Angelegenheit ist zu wichtig."- Trunks blickte auf mich runter und lächelte mir aufmunternd zu. Ach , Trunks , mir macht es überhaupt nichts aus - wollte ich sagen, stattdessen , legte ich meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und machte die Augen zu. Der Flug dauert vielleicht 15 -20min. Das war mir egal . Ich genoss es einfach. Als wir ankamen , hörten wir Son Gokus Stimme . "Meister Kajo, verflucht ! Wie oft muss ich Ihnen sagen , dass ich keine Ahnung habe , ob sie hier ist oder nicht! Und ihre Aura kann ich auch nicht spüren , da ich sie niemals gesehen hatte! " Ich konnte Son Gokus roten Kampfanzug schon durch die dicht wachsende Bäume erkennen . Ich wunderte mich wieso er unsere Aure nicht gespürt hat . Normaleweise konnte er sie durch weitere Entfernung erkennen , vor allem wenn es um Bekannte ging z . B Vegeta . Ich guckte heimlich zu Vegeta , der geräuschlos landete und mir und seinem Sohn bedeutete den Mund zu zuhalten. Was hat er vor?Ich brannte vor Neugier. "Meister Kajo , ich habe zu tun ! Ich muss trainieren ! Und es ist mir egeal , dass dieses Katzenvolk ihre Göttin zurückhaben will. Sollen sie sich eine Neue beschaffen .Wie wir für uns Dende gefunden haben. So schwer war das auch wieder nicht! " Son Goku stand neben einem kleinem See, halbangezogen. Vermutlich wollte er gerade baden gehen , als sein ehemaliger Trainer aus dem Jenseits mit ihm Kontakt aufgenommen hat . "Schluss für heute ! Ich habe 20 Stunden pausenlos trainiet und jetzt will ich endlich meine Ruhe haben! OK. Bis später! "- ich konnte ein müdes zufriedenes Gähnen hören. "Jetzt rein ins Wasser !"- Son Goku wollte mit einem Sprung ins Wasser landen , als plötzlich :"Bleib stehen , Kakarott!"- knurrte Vegeta und schnellte zu seinem Ex- Feind , um dessen Vorhaben zu stopen. Der arme SonGoku blieb in einer urkomischen Pose stehen , so das ich meine ganze Beherrschung aufbringen musste , um nicht los zu prusten . "Vegeta , was machst du hier ? Und wer ist das? Trunks , bist du das ?" "Stell dich nicht noch dümmer , als du es bist, Kakarott! Natürlich ist er das!"-meinte verärgert Vegeta . "Komm schon, Vegeta! Du hast deinen Sinnen auch nicht glauben können , als du seine Aurea gespürt hattest! "- mischte ich mich ein. Son Goku starrte mich an . "Und wer bist du ? Etwa Trunks Freundin aus der Zukunft?"- zwinkerte er mir und Trunks zu . Ich seufzte. Irgend wie ist es ansteckend . Zu erst Bulma und jetzt Goku . Die Rettung kam für mich aus dem heiterem Himmel. "Bist du bekloppt , Kakarot? Siehst du nicht , dass ihre Aura anders ist als bei den Menschen?Aber es ist ja kein Wunder , dass deine Hirnzellen völlig verrostet sind, wenn du sie ab und zu nicht benutzst !" "Jetzt mach mal halb lang, Vegeta !"- entrüstet verteidigte sich Goku. -"so spricht man doch nicht mit dem alten Freund!" Das hätte er lieber nicht sagen sollen! " Seit wann sind wir Freunde!!!! Ich bin ein Prinz und du bist und bleibst ein Unterklassenkrieger.Kämpf mit mir , wenn dir dein Leben noch teuer ist! " Die beiden Kämpfererhoben sich in die Höhe weit weg von uns und er Kampf begann. Ich beobachtete sie als plötzlich ich einen Energiestrahl erblickte , der unvorsichtig von den Kämpfern in unsere Richtung abgeschossen wurde . Ich wollte wegrennen, da ich wusste welche Folgen es für mich haben könnte , doch es kam anders. Trunks packte mich am Schultern , presste zu seinem Körper und rettete somit mein Leben. Ich machte die Augen zu . Ich wollte nur eines: ewig so stehen und seine Wärme genießen . Doch mein Glück war von kurzrer Dauer . Nach einigen Minuten konnte ich ohrendbetäubende Explusion hören und jemanden sausend auf die Erde fliegen sehen. "Ja chhhuuuuuu !!!!!!!!! Ich habe es geschafft Kakarott ! Siehst du ?!!! Jahre langen Training haben sich beloht!!! Hörst du mich , Kakarott!!!!! Kakarott.... Kakarott? " Ich riss mich aus den Trunks Umarmungen und lief zu Goku , der in einem großen Krater lag.Ich musste nur einen Blick auf ihn werfen und schon wurde mir mulmig im Magen . "Vegeta , wie konntest du ....!!!"Ich rüttelte ihn am unverletzten Arm, als plötzlich Son Goku die Augen öffnete und sofort auf die Beine sprang. "Sorry , Vegeta ! Ich wurde kurz abgelenkt . Meister Kajo hat zu mir gesprochen." Er drehte sich zu mir und betrachtete mich nachdenklich ."Also aus einer anderen Dimension? Herzlich willkommen !!!"  
  
Nicht aus dieser Welt 9 " Sie sieht aber ganz anders aus , "- redete er weiter , schaute mich von hinten an , berühte leicht meine Ohren. "Hey , was soll das?!!!"- rief ich aufgebracht aber das nützte mir nicht , da Goku die Finger seiner rechten Hand auf den Stirn legte und die linke Hand auf meinen Kopf. Ich wusste ganz genau was er vorhatte, deswegen befreite mich von seinen Händen und lief zu Trunks zurück. Wenn dieser Pantoffelheld dachte , dass ich es so leicht zulasse wieder irgend wohin mitgeschleppt zu werden, dann hat er Pech gehabt. Als ich einige Meter von ihm entfernt war , drehte ich mich um und forderte von Son Goku , dass er mir sofort erklären sollte wohin er mich diesmal mitnehmen will . Zu meiner Überraschunr wurde diese Bitte auch von Vegeta unterstürzt. Aber ich glaube , hier spielte seine Neugier eine wesentliche Rolle, egal. Son Gokus ratloser Gesichtausdruck verriet , dass er mit solcher Situation überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. "Die Sache ist sehr delikat "- fing er an-"und ich weiss nicht ob es mir gestattet ist sie zu...". Weiter kam er nicht , da es Vegeta Geduldsfaden riss. "Wenn du nicht sofort mit der Wahrheit rausrückst, werde ich persönlich sie aus dir rausquetschen!" Das hatte Wirkung. Son Goku hustete paar mal , ging einige Schritte auf uns zu und setzte seine Erzählung fort. "Also , bevor ihr hier aufgetaucht bin , hatte ich einen langen Gespräch mit Meister Kajo. Er erzählte mir von einem Volk , dass seit Anbeginn der Zeit in der Suche nach ihrer Göttin ist. "- während er so sprach , näherte er sich zu uns und gestikulierte mit den Händen. Plötzlich fiel einer seiner Händen auf mich und bevor ich etwas sagen konnte , verschwanden wir vor den in Erstaunen versetzten Vegeta und Trunks. Dafür sah ich vor mir stehend einen witzigen dicken Mann mit schicken schwarzen Sonnenbrillen . "Meister Kayo ? "- gluckste ich :wer hatte schon einen lebendigen Kajo gesehen? Naja, nicht ganz lebendigen , denn über seinem Kopf schwebte ein Heiliger Ring."Oh jeeeee"- pfiff ich erstaunt- "darf ich dieses Ding da anfassen?" Der verstorbene Kajo beachtete meine Bitte nicht , stattdessen blickte er auf mich wie gebannt .Ich kauerte zusammen , dieser Blick versprach nichts Gutes. Bin ich etwa zu weit gegangen mit meiner Bitte ? Oder will der Alte mich bestraffen , weil ich den Heiligen Drachen als Taxi benutzt hatte? "Oh ja "- sagte er ganz leise und richtete jetzt sein Blich auf Goku. "das ist sie ,es besteht keinerlei Zweifel. " "Meister , es sind so viele... Jahrtausende vergangen . Sind Sie sich sicher? " "Natürlich bin ich mir sicher , ich hab die Kleine damals aufgezogen . Sie war schon damals so ein süsses Kätzchen!" Ich verstand nur Bahnhof . "Also , Meister Kajo , wenn Sie in mir Jhr längst verlorenes Kätzchen gefunden haben, freut mich das, zu hören .Für Sie. Leider muss ich Sie gleich enttäuschen... "-ich musste mit meiner Predigt gleich aufhören . "Trunks ? Vegeta ?"- ich stürmte sofort zu ihnen und fiel Trunks um den Hals. Nach einigen Sekunden besann ich mich und ging einige Schritten zurück."Wie peinlich !"- dachte ich und hoffte insgeheim , dass keiner merkt wie sehr ich verlegen war. "Also , Trunks"- hörte ich erleichtert Son Gokus Stimme-" ich weiss , du willst die Kunst "Momentale Teleportation erlernen , um nach New Namek zu reisen ." ". Trunks nickte zustimmend ."Es geht leider nicht. Ich meine , ich darf sie niemendem aus dieser Welt sie beibringen Vor allem wenn er aus der Zukunft kommt. Auch dir nicht Vegeta". "Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit "- fügte er rasch zu ,da er sich Vegetas Reaktion und Trunks Enttäuschung ersparen wollte, dabei fiel sein Blick auf mich . Mein Herz machte einen riesigen Sprung . "Zum Glück haben wir jemanden , der nicht aus unserer Welt kommt . Ihr könnte ich diese Technick beibringen."Ich schaute unsicher ihm in die Augen. Meinte er das ernst? Er antwortete meinen Blick mit sienem typischen "sunyboy"Lächeln."Natürlich wirst du hart daran arbeiten müssen, aber..." "Vovon träumst nachts Kakarott?" - hörte ich spottende Vegetas Simme-"Wie soll Trunks sie mitnehmen ? " "Das wäre kein Problem für mich , Vater"- antwortete daraufhin ziemlich erfreuter Trunks -" Mutter hat so etwas vorausgesehen und machte die neue Zeitmaschine viel größer! Schaut mal her!!! "Er holte eine blaue Kapsel drückte sie oben und warf sie auf den Boden. Mit einem "Hops" erschien vor unseren Augen die Zeitmaschine, die Trunks Mutter für ihren Sohn gebaut hat . "Hoffnung 2 !"- presentierte Trunks dieses Wunderwerks . Ich betrachtete es von allen Seiten . "Wow! Trunks , deine Mutter ist ein echter Genie."- gab ich zu.Trunks ging auf mich zu. "Bloss nicht rot werden "- bettete ich den lieben Gott , oder Dende ....? "Es gibt nur ein Problem"- meine Augen erweiterten sich . Was hat er denn? "Ich meine"-fing er plötzlich an zu stottern ohne mir ihn die Augen zu schauen."Vielleichst , willst du gar nicht weg von hier zu reisen . Du wurdest unfreiwillig in unsere Welt gebracht. Dein einziger Wunsch ist wohl so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu..." "Für wenn hälst du mich , Trunks?! Glaubst du ich habe gar kein Herz? Glaubst du tatsächlich ich würde dich im Stich lassen ?!" 


	3. Nicht aus dieser Welt 3

Nicht aus dieser Welt10  
  
  
  
Trunks atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
Es war nicht die leichteste Zeit meines Lebens . Schon deswegen , weil Goku entschied die Zeit zu sparen und so musste ich den ganzen Trainig im RAUM VON GEIST UND ZEIT VERBRINGEN!!!! Ich sag euch : das war die Hölle! Abends wenn ich vor lauter Müdigkeit nicht einschlaffen konnte , dachte ich an Trunks. Ich hatte damals nicht gefragt wie alt er ist, das hätte ich gern gewusst. Aber wenn ich ihn so einschätzte , sollte er so ca. um 25-27 Jahre Alt sein. Sein Lächeln !Zärtlich und zugleich so traurig .Und ...! Diese schöne lange Haare ! Ich wälzte mich verträumt im Bett hin und her. Verdammt! Noch so eine schlafflose Nacht und ich könnte mein Träning für Morgen einpacken. Und ausserdem , wenn ich mit solchen roten Augen mich von Goku blicken lasse , dann... Entschlossen machte ich die Augen zu und vor mir erschien sein Gesicht. Schon wieder. Ich blickte auf die Uhr , die mir Bulma als Abschiedsgeschenk gegeben hatte. Noch 2 Stunden bis Son Goku zu mir kommt und mit dem Training anfängt. Bulma. Ich glaube , sie hat es irgend wie rausgekriegt, wer mir seit einiger Zeit die Ruhe genommen hat . Ist wohl Mutterintuition.  
  
  
  
Ich drehte mich um und noch mal, legte mich auf den Bauch . Vedammt! Irgend wie habe ich es geschafft einzunicken und die restlichen 2 Stunden träumlos durchzuschlaffen. Ich hatte kaum die Augen zugemacht , plötzlich hieß es : Aufstehen!und der Training lief weiter. Son Goku brachte mir viele nützlich Ding bei wie z. B das Fliegen . Er fand es auch nützlich mich zu lehren wei man sich verteidigen kann.Die Momentane Teleportation war meiner Meinung nach das Einfachste. Am Anfang sagte er mir noch , dass ich mich nicht enttäuscht fühlen musste, wenn das nicht klappt, denn das ist eine der schwierigsten Techniken ,die er je erlernen musste. Tja, Leute. Ich sage nicht , dass ich diese Technik problemlos erlernen konnte , aber als ich begriff, worum es ging, war es für mich nur die Frage der Minuten bis es klappte. Armer Goku!!! Sein vedatterter Geschichtausdruck sagte mir wie lange ER dafür gebraucht hatte.  
  
"Grandios!"- flüsterte er und versuchte sich einigermassen zu beruhigen- "Ich wusste zwar , dass es schnell gehen wird,... aber so schnell !!!!!"  
  
"Ich habe eben einen guten Lehrer!"- grinste ich zufrieden.  
  
"Sophi , ich finde wir sollten uns lieber weiter mit dem Kämpfen beschäftigen. Teleportation beherrschst du eh besser als ich , also sollten wir deine Kampffertigkeiten weiterfördern . Aber da fällt mir gerade ein , dass ich nicht der einziger bin , der das tun sollte . Dein Training sollte auch vielseitig sein , genauso wie bei mir! "  
  
Entschlossen drehte er sich zu dem Ausgang. "Ich schicke dir... "- bloss nicht Vegeta, dachte ich in Panik . Ich wusste zu gut , was mich erwartet, wenn Vegeta das Trainingprogram übernimmt . In der Härte wie er seine Schüler behandelt , könnte nur Piccolo mit ihm mithalten, was nicht gerade beruhigend für mich war.  
  
Goku ging raus und mir blieb ca. 1-2 Stunden bis meine Ausblidung fortgesetzt wird. Und diese Zeite wollte ich nützen! Als Erstes befreite ich mich von den durchgeschwitzten Klamoten, schmiss sie auf den Boden und ging ins Bad. Ich ließ das Wasser in die Badewanne laufen und währenddessen betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Ich hatte mich in vergangenen Monaten arg verändert. Ich bin viel schlanker und gleichzeitig kräfiger geworden. Und meine früher schulterlanre Haaren sind bis zu den Schulterbättern gewachsen, mein Gesicht war viel kantiger geworden. Ich seufzte . Ob Trunks auf solche Frauen steht?  
  
Die Badewanne war voll und ich sprang rein. Das warme Wasser umhüllte sanft meine Haut und gab mir so lang ersehnte Entspannung. Ich musste eingeschlaffen sein , denn als ich aufwachte und den Blick auf die Uhr warf , wude mir schlagartig klar, dass es mindestens über 2 Stunden vergangen sind. Schnell kam ich aus dem fast kalten Wasser heraus , wickelte ein Badetuch um meinen Körper und verließ laufend das Badzimmer.  
  
"Ist ja ein Ding!"- dachte ich -"Wieso wurde ich nicht geweckt ? So wie ich Vegeta kenne, würde er kaum zögern mich nackt aus der Badwanne rauszuziehen. Vielleicht hatte er Mitleid mit mir, weil er mich sowoeso bald loshaben wird und somit es keine Gelegenheit geben würde , dass jemand von seinem Schwächeanfall erfährt. "  
  
Ich schaute mich um.Keine Seele war zu sehen. Ich atmete erleicht auf. Noch mal Glück gehabt!Ich setzte mich auf den Boden und betrachtete das endlose Nichts. Meine Gedanken schweiften über die letzten Monaten meinen Lebens. Widerwillig musste ich zugeben , dass ich mich noch nie so glücklich gefühlt hatte. Mein Leben war interessant , voller Abenteuern und ich hoffte , dass es so weiter gehen wird. Ob Trunks zulässt , mit ihm in seiner Zukunft zu bleiben?Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist dir nicht kalt?". Trunks Simme brachte mein Herz fast zum Stillstand. Keuchend legte ich die Hand auf meinen Brustkorb. "Spinnst du ?! Tu das nie wieder!"  
  
"Entschuldigung, das war keine Absicht."  
  
"Das hoffe ich ."- versöhnend streckte ich ihm die Hand entgegen. Er errötete und reichte mir ebenfalls seine Hand.  
  
"Wie lange bist du hier? "  
  
"Schon seit 1.5 Stunde."  
  
"Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt?"  
  
"Ich fand dich in der Badewanne schlaffend und ..."stotterte er Ich wurde tomatenrot.  
  
"Ah so"- nuschelte ich und wagte nicht ihm in die Augen zu gucken.  
  
"Am besten ziehst du dich um und wir setzen die Training fort."- er legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter -"Ist was?"  
  
Ich drehte mich um . "Nein. " 


	4. Nicht aus dieser Welt 4

Nicht aus dieser Welt 11  
  
" Alles ist in bester Ordnung"- gequält schenkte ich ihm ein Lächeln.  
  
Na Prima, dachte ich , jetzt hält er mich für absolut bescheuert.Ich ging in mein Zimmer, zog mich schnell um und ging zu Trunks.  
  
"Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?"- fragte er ganz schüchtern  
  
"Aber natürlich!"  
  
"Hättest du gewünscht , dass du von Vegeta trainiert wirst oder ist es OK , dass ich deinen Training übernehme?"  
  
Ich starrte den Kerl an. Ob ich Vegeta als Trainer mir wünsche, hab ich es richtig verstanden? Ich schweig einigen Minuten . "Trunks , sehe ich wie eine Selbstmörderin aus? Oder hast du deinen eigenen Training mit Vegeta vergessen? Damals als ihr gegen Cell gekämpft habt. "  
  
Trunks grinste. "Das war ein unvergessliches Jahr . Ich habe sehr viel und hart trainiert , außerdem habe ich jede Menge Erfahrungen gemacht. "  
  
" Die zweifelos schmerzhaft waren ."  
  
"Allerdings!"  
  
"Trunks , ich wäre schon nach den ersten Paar Stunden mit deinem Vater draufgegangen."- machte ich ihm die Lage klar.  
  
"So schlimm war das auch nicht! Du übertreibst!"  
  
Ich seufzte. "Genau das hat deine Mutter gesagt , als Trunks,der von hier ist, du verstehst was ich meine? "Er nickte. "Also , als der arme Kerl uns von seinem letzten Training mit seinem Vater erzahlt hatte , er habe innerhalb wenigen Wochen den 3fachen SS- Status erreicht, hat Bulma genauso reagiert."  
  
"Denn 3fachen SS- Status?!"  
  
"Das kannst du ja nicht wissen ! Naja Goku hatte dafür 7 Jahre harten Training im Jenseits gebraucht!"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Genau! Übrigens , Trunks von hier will unbedingt dich sehen."  
  
"Wozu?!" Ich zuckte vielleicht zum 1000. mal mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung . Ich vermute mal , er will sich mit dir messen , weil sein Vater ihm immer sagt du seiest besser und ihm seinem Vater ähnlicher als ... "  
  
"Ich verstehe"-antwortete er zögernd."Fangen wir mit dem Training an ?"  
  
"Oki- doki!"- rief ich enthusiastisch darauf.  
  
"Dann zeig mal was du drauf hast!"  
  
Ich zeigte und nach ca. 2-3 Stunden heftigen Regen aus den Tritten und Schlagen , gönte er mir eine kleine Pause.Ich schleppte mich in die Küche und machte mir einen riesigen Sandwitch. "Willst du auch eins?" "Sicher!" Für einen Sajajin braucht mat mehr als einen, dachte ich , deswegen machte ich ihm gleich fünf Stuck ,legte sie auf einen Teller und machte mich auf denn Weg zu Trunks. Nachdem wir uns gestärkt hatten , schlug ich vor den Training zu vertagen , da ich sowieso hundemüde war .  
  
"Natürlich , wie dumm von mir! Du hattest heute schon mit SonGoku trainiert!"  
  
Ich nickte . Wir erhoben uns und gingen in unsere Zimmer. Als ich mich auf die Bettkante setzte bemerkte ich , dass mein Fuss mir einwenig Weh tat. "Das wird schon"- dachte ich , da ich zu erschöpft war um ihn richtig zu veratzen , fiel ins Bett und schlief blitzschnell ein.  
  
Das Aufwachen war schmerzvoll . Stöhnend machte ich die Augen auf. So musste ich für eigene Faulheit bezahlen!Ich hätte doch was tun sollen!Mist! Fluchend ging ich in die Küche um mir eine magische Bonne zu holen. Ich humpelte auf einem Bein und hielt mich an der Wand ,als plötzlich die Tür aufging und ein ziemlich verschlafener Trunks rauskam. Er starrte mich einigen Sekunden an und dann zog einer seinen Augenbrauen hoch. "Was machst du da?"- fragte er mich amüsiert. "Sieht man nicht? Ich wollte mal ausprobieren , wo blöd ich ausschauen würde, wenn so tu als ob mir das Bein höllisch weh täte . "- antwortete ich bissig und lehnte mich erschöpft an die Wand. Ich holte mir etwas Luft und humpelte weiter. Die Hölle wird zufrieren wenn ich ihn jetzt um Hlfe bitten würde!!! Ich schaffe es auch ohne ihn , das habe ich schon immer geschafft, allein. Immer allein. Ich versuchte ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken, was mir auch gelang. Abrupt blieb ich stehen. Eine heise Träne rollte aus meinen Augen. Ich schlüchzte und bis die Zähne zusammen. Die rettende Tür kam immer näher . Gleich werde ich diese Arznei schlucken und dann...  
  
Seine Hände umarmten mich ,hoben in die Lüft und plötzlich fand ich mich auf seinen Armen , ganz nah zu ihm , so nah , dass ich seinen Herzschlag hören konnte.  
  
"Was willst du beweisen? Deine Unabhängigkeit ? Deine Stärke? Dass du niemanden in deinem Leben brauchst und alleine zurecht kommen kannst?!"- er presste mich fester an sich. Ich schloss die Augen . Von mir aus sollte er mich noch näher zu sich bringen, damit ich seiene Wärme noch stärke fühlen konnte!  
  
"Gar nichts , Trunks ."- kam es halbflüsternd aus meinen Lippen-" Ich will gar nichts beweisen. Besonders jetzt nicht."  
  
"Was bist du nur für ein Wesen?"- fragte er mich halbscherzend halb ernst. 


	5. Nicht aus dieser Welt 5

Nicht aus dieser Welt 12  
  
"Das weiß ich selber nicht"- antwortete ich ihm wahrheitsgemess.  
  
"Weißt du ich beobachte dich schon eine ganze Weile seit ich hier bin."-wir befanden uns auf dem Weg zur Küche.-" Manchmal bist du ganz brav und nett , wie ein Kätzchen, vor allem dann wenn du Angst hast. Und dann bist du kalt und abweisend wie mein Vater , ich glaube sogar in dieser Hinsicht könnte er viel von dir lernen "- fügte er grinsend zu. "Sehr witzig "- brummte ich mürisch und schluckte die magische Bohne , die er mir gereicht hat. Sofort hörte mein Bein zu schmerzen auf. "Meister Kayo hat mich auch mit einer Katze verglichen."  
  
Er zog mich näher an sich heran:"So wie jetzt."Er beugte sich zu mir so das seine Lippen mein Ohrläppchen berührten. Mir wurde ganz kribbelig und ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte , aber ich bettete inständig :"Gott , Dende , Kami , egal wer !!! Macht , dass es wirklich passiert!"Aber es war leider nicht mein Glückstag , denn mein Wunsch ging nicht in Erfüllung . Vorsichtig half er mir auf die Beine zu kommen. "Ich sollte mir keine Illusionen machen "- dachte ich wütend-"sondern einen klaren Kopf behalten! Ich und Trunks - das wäre gelacht!"Ich machte einige Schritten um festzustellen, dass mein Bein OK ist. "Alles in Ordnung?" Ich zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern:"Selbstverständlich , du kennst doch die Wirkung der magischen Bohnen! Wieso fragst du? "  
  
Ich machte uns beiden Kaffe und machte Paar belegte Brote für Trunks. "Und du ?"  
  
"Ich hab keinen Hunger , außerdem hab ich schon die magische Bohne gegessen, die machte mich satt."  
  
Ich wartete bis er mit dem Frühstuck fertig wurde und wir gingen traineiren. Seit diesem Vorfall , redeten wir kaum ein Wort mit einander. Einerseits machte es mir das Leben mit Trunks leichter , da ich nicht jede Sekunde an diesen Tag denken musste, andererseits empfand ich eine gewisse Leere . Wir kämpften jeden Tag verbissen, ich würde mal sagen , wäre Vegeta dabei gewesen und hätte uns beim Kämpfen zugeschaut , dann könnte er nur mit dem Kopf schütteln und sich Vorwörfe machen wie lahm er doch mit Kakarott kämpft!  
  
Was mich persönlich freute , dass Trunks sich in einen SSJ verwandeln musste um meine Angriffe zu kontern. Ich war sichtlich überrascht und fiel ihm beinahe um den Hals, hab mich aber rechtzeitig zusammengefasst. Trunks schlug vor , den Training zu beenden. "Spinnst du?!! Ich bin jetzt so richtig in Fahrt!"  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Kein aber, wir kämpfen weiter!!!"  
  
So vergingen Tage, die dann zu Wochen wurden und ich schätze mal nach genau 2 Monaten zwang ich Trunks sich in den SSJ2 zuverwandeln.  
  
"So jetzt endgültig Schluss! Ich kann doch nicht..."- er verstummte und sackte auf den Boden. Ich grinste: "Wieso denn? Jetzt erfährst du ,wie ich mich in meiner Haut gefühlt habe!" Ich ging auf in zu und forderte ihn zu kämpfen auf :"Komm schon Trunks! Noch ein bischen!"  
  
Trunks stöhnte teatralisch , versuchte aufzustehen und fiel wieder zu Boden. "Siehst du ? Ich bin fix und fertig! "  
  
Ich seufzte : "In Ordnung ! Soll ich den armen verletzten Sohn eines stolzen Prinzes in sein Zimmer abschleppen oder ..."- ich beugte mich zu ihm und schaute siegssicher in sein Gesicht . Plötzlich griff er mich mit den Händen um die Hüften und zog mich zu sich .Eine schnelle Bewegung und ich lag hilflos unter seinem Körper ." Das war gemein und hinterlistig !" Ich versuchte Oberhand zu gewinnen was mir schließlich gelang .Wütend guckte ich in sein grinsendes Gesicht. "Weißt du , ich bin so froh , dass deine gute Laune zurückgekehrt ist! "Er erhob sich und streckte mir die Hand:"Freunde?" Ich kreutzte die Hände vor der Brust in typisch Vegeta-Haltung.  
  
"Hm?"-und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Dort konnte ich schon die ersten Anzeichen seiner Unsicherheit erkennen."Nur unter einer Bedingung."  
  
"Und das wäre ?"  
  
Ich konnte meine ernst Miene nicht mehr durchhalten ."Du bereitest heute das Abendbrot zu!"  
  
Eine Stunde später stand ich unter der Dusche und dachte über Trunks Vorschlag nach. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn wirlich annehmen? Die Reise nach Namek sollte ziemlich interessant werden . Ich verließ das Badezimmer und setzte mich aufs Bett .  
  
Gedankenverloren kämmte ich mein Haar durch und betrachtete mich im Spiegel.Plötzlich sah ich etwas , was fast um den Verstand brachte. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"- ich konnte einfach nicht glauben , was ich da sah. Ich atmete tief durch , machte die Augen zu un legte die Hände vorsichtig auf meine Taille und fuhr bis dahin , wo eigentlich die Wirbelseule enden sollte. 


	6. Nicht aus dieser Welt 6

Nicht aus dieser Welt 13  
  
Als ich feststellte ,was ich da gerade berührte, musste ich meine ganze Konzentration aufbringen , um nicht loszubrüllen . Denn es war eindeutig ein Schwanz! Da ich meinem Tastgefühl immernoch nicht glauben wollte , machte ich die Augen auf und bertachtete den neuen Teil meines Körpers. Eigentlich sah er ganz niedlich aus:er war schwarz , weich und knielang .Ich seufzte und kam zu dem Entschluss , dass ich mich je oder weniger damit abfinden musste so einen Anhängsel zu tragen.Und zu verstecken, dachte ich mürisch. Ich konnte kaum zu Trunks gehen und ihn diese Nachricht überbringen.(Schau mal Trunks, was mir eben nachgewachsen ist! Cool- was?! Kannst du das auch?)Ich ging zu dem Keiderschrank und überlegte , was ich mir anziehen sollte. Schließlich musste ich mein Geheimnis gut verbergen. Ich zog mir einen von den Anzügen , die mir Bulma geschenkt hatte. So, jetzt noch diese Jacke und keiner wird dich sehen, redete ich meinem Katzenschwanz ein und versuchte so gut wie möglich ihn unter dem Gürtel zu verstecken. Geschafft!  
  
Paar Minuten später war ich in der Küche. Schon auf dem Weg dahin konnte ich den leckeren Duft riechen . Ich spürte wie leer mein Magen war, deswegen machte ich schnell die Tür auf unf guckte hinein .Keiner war da. Auf den Zehspitzen ging ich zu Ofen ind schnuperte .  
  
"Wow!Trunks hat sich diesmal selbst übertroffen! "-flüsterte ich zu sich selbst . Ich schnellte zu der Tür und prüfte sicherheitshalber nach . Es ist doch meiner Plicht nachzuprüfen, ob der Braten fertig ist. Es könnte sein , dass das Fleisch zu lange im Ofen schmort, dann wird es zu hart . Nur ein klitzekleines Stückchen! Ich mach ihm ja einen Gefallen , redete ich mir ein. Ich hab schon die Finger auf den Griff des Backofens gelegt um ihn aufzumachen , als plötzlich die Tür aufging.  
  
"So-so "- sagte Trunks . Ich machte einen unschuldigen Gesichtausdrück. "Ähm...ich wollte nur nachprüfen ,ob der Braten gar ist"-versuchte ich mich zu rechtfertigen.  
  
"Natürlich ."- gelassen anwortete er mir.-"Und das soll ich dir wirklich abkaufen?"  
  
Ich ging zum Tisch und setzte mich darauf."Ok . Auch wenn ich ein Stückchen davon gegessen hätte , wäre es kein Weltuntergang gewesen. Stell dir bloss Goku an meiner Stelle vor. Du hättest nicht mal geschafft "Stop!" zu sagen und schon wäre das Fleisch weg. Also ich würde sagen , dass du von Glück reden kannst"  
  
Nach dieser Predigt ging ich demonstrativ zum Kühlschrank und holte Gemüse raus, um uns Salat zu machen. Ich machte wie immer eine gigantische Portion. "A la Sajajin" nannte ich es immer. Trunks deckte währenddessen den Tisch und blickte ab und zu zu mir. "Stimmt was nicht ?"- fragt ich besorgt. Hat er es etwa bemerkt? Nein, es wäre unmöglich! Ausgeschlossen!  
  
"... Nein , ..dein Aussehen. du bist irgend wie anders geworden."  
  
"Was meinst du damit? Meine Beine sind wirklich kräftiger geworden , genauso wie meine Hände. Ist ja kein Wunder bei so einem Training! Bist wohl neidisch auf meine Muskeln? "- fügte ich grinsend dazu.  
  
"Um Gottes Willen , Nein!"- rief er entzürnt zurück. "Es ist etwas ganz anders. Deine Ohren..."  
  
"Ja ? Was ist mit ihnen? Ich hab sie so eben geputzt!"  
  
"Hast du darauf gezogen oder hattest du schon immer ..."  
  
Während er sprach legte ich das Messer weg und berührte sie. Nach der Sache mit dem Katzenschwanz könnte ich alles mögliches erwarten.  
  
Alles aber doch nicht das! Ich schmiss das Messer ins Waschbecken und lief in mein Zimmer und machte die Tür zu.Ganz langsam näherte ich mich meinem Spiegelbild. Eigentlich war ich schon immer mit meinen Ohren zufrieden sie waren nicht zu lang aber auch nicht zu groß . Jetzt sind sie spitzig geworden und länger auch ! Sie erinnerten mich sehr an die Elfenohren. Ich berachtete mich von der einer und dann von der anderen Seite , naja so schlimm waren sie auch nicht . Ich grinste zufrieden meinem Spiegelbild und musste sofort mit einer neuen Veränderung rechnen. Ich bekam katzenähnliche Reißzähne ! Erschrocken klatschte ich die Hand vor dem Mund. Du meine Güte! Ich sehe wie ein Vampier aus !- keuchte ich ganz bestürzt uber die Neuigkeit in meinem Aussehen. Kraftlos ließ ich mich auf dem Bett nieder und dachte angestrengt darüber nach wie das ganze Trunks erklären soll. Vielleicht hält er mich für einen Monster.Auf einmal vernahm ich ein leises Klopfen an die Tür. "Darf ich rein? Du bist so plötzlich weggelaufen, gehts dir gut?"- mit schweren Herzen ging ich zu Tür und machte sie auf. Ich entschied mich ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. "Du kannst reinkommen, Trunks."- sagte ich und war selber überrascht darüber wie tonlos es klang .  
  
"Du muss mir einiges erklären" -bemerkte er und sein Blick streifte über meine Ohren.- "du bist wie von Tarantel gestochen abgehauen"-meinte er und musterte mich so als ob er irgend etwas Neues an mir entdecken wollte. Ich nickte."Dann leg mal los."- schlug er vor, während ich mich gemütlich im Sessel machte . Um mir die überflüssige Erklärung zu ersparen, lächelte ich ihn einfach an . Wie gebannt starrte er mit aufgerissenen Augen mich an."Wie ist es passiert?"-fragte er mich fassungslos  
  
Ich sah ihn schulterzuckend an und stand auf "Du hast noch nicht als gesehen"-versprach ich ihm mißmutg und zog mir meine Jacke aus. Unsicher präsentierte ich ihm meinen Katzenschwanz .Jetzt wird er sicher denken, dass ich eine Art Demon bin, dachte ich verzweifelt. Und dabei habe ich keine Ahnung wie es passiert sein könnte. Ich zupfte an meinem T-Short um meine Unsicherheit und Angst vor seiner Reaktion zu verstecken .Plötzlich spürte ich seine Arme um mich herum .Ich schluckte schwer. Was hat er nun vor , fragte ich mich.  
  
"Hey , du brauchst keine Angst zu haben"- hörte ich ihn sprechen."Ich muss dir auch was gestehen." Ratlos blickte ich in sein Gesicht. 


	7. Nicht aus dieser Welt 7

Nicht aus dieser Welt 14  
  
Er schubste mich leicht zum Sessel und zog zörend seine Jacke aus. Nachdem er sie achtlos zu Boden schmiss, fuhr er mit der Hand zu seinem Rücken , schaute mich abschätzend an und... holte ebenfals einen Sajajinschwanz heraus. Ich prustete los.  
  
"Ha ! Das gibst doch nicht ! Du hast auch einen! Dann kommst du eben nach deinem Vater Vegeta. Übrigens , weiß er schon das?"  
  
Der arme Trunks schütelte verdattert mit dem Kopf. Mit so eine Reaktion hat er woh nicht gerechnet!  
  
"Dann sag es ihm! Er wird stolz sein , dass mindestens du sein sajajinisches Symbol vererbt hast ! Darauf wette ich mit meinem Leben!"- rief ich voll begeistert. "Aber wie ist es passiert? Als du die Erde von Gell gerettet hast , hattest du ihn nicht, oder?"-er schüttelte erneut mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Ich hab ihn erst vor kurzem bekommen.Weiß nicht ob ich dir erzählen soll, wie es dazu kamm..."-er schwieg eine Weile.  
  
"Oh komm schon ! Spann mich nicht auf die Folter!"-bat ich ihn.  
  
"Lass uns erst was essen und dann ..."  
  
"...dann erzählst du mir diese Geschichte. Denn ich brenne vor Neugier"-gab ich zu.  
  
Er stimmte zu und wir gingen in die Küche . Nachdem wir uns die Bäuche vollgeschlagen haben und uns kurz gestritten haben ,wer heute das Geschirr abwäscht , gingen wir aus der Küche , die wir natürlich gemeinsam aufgeräumt haben ,hinaus.  
  
"Zu dir oder zu mir?"-fragte er mit leicht angespannter Stimme.  
  
Ich überlegte kurz, zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern ."Zu dir."- entschloss ich mich letzendlich.Wir gingen in sein Zimmer rein ,das erstaunlicheweise blitzsauber und ordentlich erschien.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Hast du etwa erwartet ,dass ich dir heute einen Besuch abstatten werde oder hälst du dein Zimmer immer so ordentlich?"-so vedächtig ordentlich , dachte ich.  
  
"Seit ich mit meinem Vater hier trainiert hatte, musste ich mir das angewöhnen "-grinste er.-"Denn der Sohn eines Prinzens... bla-bla- bla...Ordnung im Reich ...bla-bla-bla... Ordnung im Zimmer. Dazu kommen übliche Morddrohungen und , damt ich das ganze fest in Erinnerung behahlte, stundenlange Prügeleien. Das hat seinen Belehrungen immer einen besonderen kraftvollen Audrück verliehen! "-meinte er lächelnd. Ich gab in diesem Fall leider kein Kommentar ab , da ich mich auf sein Bett warf und vor lauter Lachen , keinen vernunftigen Satz mehr bilden konnte.Als ich mich hingekriegt hatte und keuchend aufrichtete , musste ich mich erst mal zusammenreißen um den neuen Lachattaken zu widerstehen.  
  
"Nun , soll ich mit der Geschichte anfangen oder sollen wir es lieber vertagen ?"-fragte er mich ein wenig schnippisch.  
  
Ich atmete tief durch:"Selber schuld, wenn du solche komische Sachen erzählst, vor allem über Vegeta!"-rechtfertigte ich mich.  
  
"Aber alles was ich erzählt hatte , ist die reine Wahrheit!"-protestierte Trunks.  
  
"Willst du ,dass ich noch einen Lachanfall kriege?Nicht?Dann fang endlich an zu erzählen!"  
  
Trunks schaute mich verärgert an und mir wurde klar , dass wenn ich nicht einwenig sanfter angehe , werde ich wohl nie erfahren ,wie er den berüchtigen Affenschwanz gekriegt hatte. Ich ging auf ihn zu und nahm entschuldigend seine Hand.  
  
"Es tut mir leid , Trunks! Ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen oder ..."  
  
Er schaute mir in die Augen und mir wurde klar , dass er mir verziehen hat.  
  
"Lass uns setzen."-schlug er vor und führte mich zu einem Sessel. Ich setzte mich und beobachtete wie er zu seinem Bett schritt und sich dorthin legte.Eine Weile herrschte absolute Stille im Raum , vielleicht ordnete er seine Gedanken oder noch mal überlegte ob er das mir erzählen soll. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und begann mit seiner Erzählung.  
  
"Wie ich schon erwähnt hatte , hab ich meinen sajajinischen Schwanz erst vor kurzem."- er schwieg Paar Minuten und ich befürchtete schon ,dass ich sein Geheimnis, das er um diese Geschichte gebildet hat , doch nie erfahre, als er plötzlich fortfuhr.  
  
" Es waren ...ja..so ca.um 3-4 Jahre vergangen seit meiner letzten Zeitreise. Die erste Zeit fehlten mir meine neue Freund sehr!Gohan , Goku , Kurilin, kleiner Trunks ...und natürlich mein Vater...Gohen in meiner Zeit war tot .Das einziger, was mich davon abhielt wieder in die Zeitmaschine zu steigen und zurück zu meinen Freunden zu reisen, war meine Mutter. Ich fühlte mich so allein! Manchmal schaute ich die Menschen , die fröhlich und gelassen vorbeigingen und wollte vor blanker Neid und Hass zu ihrem Glück zum Himmel schreien ,herumbrüllen oder jemanden einschlagen .  
  
Diese Einsamkeit brachte mich fast um den Verstand!Und das geschah beim hellen Licht des Tages ...Und in der Nacht musste ich tonnenweise Schlaftabletten schlucken.Normaleweise half das auch ...fast immer. Bis zu jener Nacht"-er schluckte schwer , schloss die Augen und machte sie sofort auf , als ob es in ihm schreckliche Erinnerungen ausgelöst hätte. Trunks starrte tiefatmend die Zimmerdecke . Ich merkte wie auf seinem Stirn kalter Schweiß ausbrach. Trunks wischte ihn mit der Hand weg und setzte seine Erzählung fort. " Ich konnte lange nicht einschlafen , keine Ahnung warum. Es war Vollmond und ich entschied mich einen Spazierengang zu machen. Nachdem ich die Erde 2 mal umgekreist hatte, fühlte ich mich viel wohler .Ich wollte schon ins Haus reingehen und mich aufs Ohr legen , denn die Müdigkeit hat ihre wohltätige Wirkung auf mich vollbracht : ich könnte jetzt problemlos einschlafen. Plötzlich spürte ich etwas ...etwas wildes.. unheimliches , was in mir lag, lange Zeit vergessen und unterdrückt und jetzt endlich bereit war aufzuwachen " 


	8. Nicht aus dieser Welt 8

Nicht aus dieser Welt 15  
  
Ich habe aus Versehen , mein 14. Kapitel auf DB gepostet , deswegen erschien er auf der DBZ Seite nicht , sorry Dane für die lieben Reviews !!!  
  
"Der Vollmond ...es leuchtete so hell, dieses gräßliches Licht machte mich wahnsinnig. Ich spürte Schmerzen , mein ganzer Körper brennte als ob mir meine Haute abgezogen wäre. Ich fiel auf den Boden und dachte, ich würde gleich ins Grass beißen. Ich lag so vielleicht Paar Minuten , die mir wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen.Ich dachte , es wäre mein Ende , selbst das Schmerz ließ nach , aber es war bloß der Anfang. Mich überkam ein seltsames Gefühl , ich konnte spüren wie mein Herz stärker schlug und das Blut in meinen Adern immer schneller pulsierte.Ich schrie in der Hoffnung , dass jemand mich erhört und mir hilft , doch vergeblich.  
  
Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich dort lag, jedenfalls wurde es nach einiger Zeit heller . Morgentlicher Nebel kroch langsam durch den Garten , umhüllte bald die ganze CC und näherte sich schließlich zu mir. Ich war wie paraliesiert , konnte nur beobachten wie er meinen Körper bedeckte.  
  
Ich machte die Augen zu , meine Hilfslosigkeit bedrückte mich so , dass es mir egal war , was mit mir und der Welt weiter geschieht.  
  
Ich war wohl eingeschlafen , denn ich erinnere mich noch, dass ich durch zwei mit einander streitende Stimmen erweckt wurde. Ich versuchte mich zu bewegen und "-rief Trunks einwenig sarkastisch -" oh, Wunder ich habe es geschafft! Als ich mich aufrichtete, sah ich zwei Personen , die mir ziemlich nebelig und schleierhaft erschienen und es waren eindeutig zwei Frauen die über mich in der Luft schwebten . Das letzte Detail versetzte mich in den Schock , da es auf der Erde , abgesehen von mir natürlich, niemanden gab , der fliegen konnte. Es sah danach aus, dass eine von den Frauen Beherrschung verlor, denn ich konnte deutlich spüren, wie ihre Energie mit rapider Geschwindigkeit hochstieg. Ki der anderer flackerte ebenfalls auf. Ich testete meine Kräfte und konnte erfreut feststellen , dass ich in der Lagen war zu fliegen . Ohne die kostbare Zeit zu verlieren stieg ich zu ihnen in die Höhe. Ich befand mich in der Hörweite ,also konnte ihren Gespräch mitverfolgen."- er versummte und schaute mich an.  
  
"Ist es dir nicht langweilig?"- fragte er mich etwas spöttisch und stürzte seinen Kopf auf die Hand. Anstatt zu antworten verlass ich meinen warmen Platz und setzte mich zu ihm auf sein Bett. Ich griff nach seiner Hand und legte sie auf mein Herz, das wild gegen den Brustkorb schlug. "Reicht das als Antwort ?"- ich sah ihm ernst in die Augen. Ein leichtes Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen , er nickte und legte die Arme um mich , seine blaue Augen blickten fragend in meine . Ich habe erst jetzt bemerkt , dass sie ehe dunkelblaue Farbe hatten im Gegensatz zu Trunks von hier, dessen Augen meistens fröhlich und unbekümmert himmelblau leuchteten. Die Augen von dem Jungen , der mich vorsichtig und sichtlich unsicher umarmte, blickten traurig und ernst in die Welt hinein, auch wenn er Witze machte oder mit mir kämpfte ,sie blieben gelassen und betrübt , voller Schmerz und Trauer.Besonders jetzt. Er drückte mich fest zu seinem Körper so als ob er hoffte damit seinen Erinnerungen verdrängen zu können. Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens , während deren er sich offenbar zusammengerissen hat, hörte ich seine Geschichte weiter.  
  
"Eine von den Frauen besass einen kostbaren , uralten Talisman , den sie aktivieren wollte. Die andere , die wie eine Pristerin gekleidet war, versuchte sie davon abzuhalten.  
  
"Verräterin!"- schrie sie Besitzerin des Talismanes an -"deine Machtgier wird uns ins Verderben stürzen! Wenn du ihn ansetzt ,wirst du sterben...  
  
"...und wieder geboren als das mächtigste Wesen der Welt . Und SIE wird mir dabei helfen."-konterte unbeeindruckt die andere , die wie eine Kriegerin aussah.  
  
"Du wirst deine Seele verlieren auf die grausamste und ungeheuerlichesta Art und Weise !"  
  
"Alte Märchen!"  
  
"Und das ist nicht alles : wenn SIE erwacht und Kontrolle über deinen Körper übernimmt, dann...Nein!Tu es nicht!!!"  
  
Doch es war zu spät : die Kriegerin biss in ihr eigenes Fleisch und ließ das Blut , das aus der Wunde strömte auf den Talisman hinunterfließen. Einige Sekunden geschah nichts, die Pristerin erstarrte und schien vom Angst paralisiert zu sein. Plötzlich hörte ich Schrei , der mit Qaulen und und unerträglichen Schmerzen gefühlt war. Ich schaute zu der Kriegerin ; ich war mir sicher , dass dieser wilde Schrei von ihr ausging. Doch ich musste mich getäuscht haben- ihr Gesicht war gelassen und emotionlos. Ich blickte zu den Pristerin: war sie es? Ich flog zu näher, vielleicht braucht sie Hlfe?  
  
Sie schaute mich ab - ihr Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. Sie musterte mein Gesicht, meine Augen und ich machte sie abrupt zu , denn ich fühlte mich so als ob sie in meine Seele reingeguckt hätte. Auf einmal hörte ich ihre tiefe ein wenig krächzende Stimme:  
  
"Was machst du hier , Sajajin?"  
  
"Woher weiß du das?"- wunderte ich mich. Als Antwort zeigte sie auf etwas was offensichtlich hinter meinem Rücken sich befand.Ich drehte mich um aber da war keiner.  
  
"Was zum Teufel meinst du ?"  
  
" Dein Oozaruschwanz."- warf sie mir als selbstverständlich zu.  
  
Unglaubwürdig berürte ich die Stelle , wo meine Wibelseule enden musste . Ich habe keinen Schwanz, wollte ich sagen . Tja , du kannst die vorstellen wie erstaunt ich war als ich ihn entdeckte.Wie konnte das passieren? Durch den Vollmond?Meine Einsamkeit?Oder war das ganze nur ein Traum? Die Pristerin drehte sich um und schaute ihre Gegnerin an.  
  
"Sie wird es nicht schaffen "-hörte ich sie flüstern.  
  
"Was ist passiert ? Und wieso machen Sie sich solche Sorgen ? Ihr passiert doch nichts."  
  
"Ihrem Körper natürlich nicht ."-sie schwieg und beobachtete die regungslose Gestalt , die seelenruhig vor uns hing. Wieder wurde die Luft duch den wilden Schrei erschaudert -"sie kämpft um ihre Seele"-meinte sie kalt.  
  
"Wie ... ihre Seele? aber gegen wen?"  
  
"Willst du es sehen?". fragte sie mich mit fast gleichgültiger Stimme- "willst du es wirklich sehen?"-ich nickte.Sie griff nach meiner Hand , schaute sie an und dann legte ihre Finger auf meine Augen. Sophi ,das was ich gesehen hatte würde den tapfersten von uns umhauen. Es war die Hölle,die sie mir gezeigt hatte!" 


	9. Nicht aus dieser Welt 9

Nicht aus dieser Welt 11  
  
Ihr wollt wissen wieso ich nicht update und nichts ruterlade ?- ganz einfach : weil es fast niemand liest oder es sich nur wenige Mühe machen meine FF zu reviewen ...  
  
" Alles ist in bester Ordnung"- gequält schenkte ich ihm ein Lächeln.  
  
Na Prima, dachte ich , jetzt hält er mich für absolut bescheuert.Ich ging in mein Zimmer, zog mich schnell um und ging zu Trunks.  
  
"Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?"- fragte er ganz schüchtern  
  
"Aber natürlich!"  
  
"Hättest du gewünscht , dass du von Vegeta trainiert wirst oder ist es OK , dass ich deinen Training übernehme?"  
  
Ich starrte den Kerl an. Ob ich Vegeta als Trainer mir wünsche, hab ich es richtig verstanden? Ich schweig einigen Minuten . "Trunks , sehe ich wie eine Selbstmörderin aus? Oder hast du deinen eigenen Training mit Vegeta vergessen? Damals als ihr gegen Cell gekämpft habt. "  
  
Trunks grinste."Das war ein unvergessliches Jahr . Ich habe sehr viel und hart trainiert , außerdem habe ich jede Menge Erfahrungen gemacht. "  
  
" Die zweifelos schmerzhaft waren ."  
  
"Allerdings!"  
  
"Trunks , ich wäre schon nach den ersten Paar Stunden mit deinem Vater draufgegangen."- machte ich ihm die Lage klar.  
  
"So schlimm war das auch nicht! Du übertreibst!"  
  
Ich seufzte. "Genau das hat deine Mutter gesagt , als Trunks,der von hier ist, du verstehst was ich meine? "Er nickte. "Also , als der arme Kerl uns von seinem letzten Training mit seinem Vater erzahlt hatte , er habe innerhalb wenigen Wochen den 3fachen SS- Status erreicht, hat Bulma genauso reagiert."  
  
"Denn 3fachen SS- Status?!"  
  
"Das kannst du ja nicht wissen ! Naja Goku hatte dafür 7 Jahre harten Training im Jenseits gebraucht!"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Genau! Übrigens , Trunks von hier will unbedingt dich sehen."  
  
"Wozu?!"  
  
Ich zuckte vielleicht zum 1000. mal mit den Schultern."Keine Ahnung . Ich vermute mal , er will sich mit dir messen , weil sein Vater ihm immer sagt du seiest besser und ihm seinem Vater ähnlicher als ... "  
  
"Ich verstehe"-antwortete er zögernd."Fangen wir mit dem Training an ?"  
  
"Oki- doki!"- rief ich enthusiastisch darauf.  
  
"Dann zeig mal was du drauf hast!"  
  
Ich zeigte und nach ca. 2-3 Stunden heftigen Regen aus den Tritten und Schlagen , gönte er mir eine kleine Pause.Ich schleppte mich in die Küche und machte mir einen riesigen Sandwitch."Willst du auch eins?" "Sicher!"  
  
Für einen Sajajin braucht mat mehr als einen, dachte ich , deswegen machte ich ihm gleich fünf Stuck ,legte sie auf einen Teller und machte mich auf denn Weg zu Trunks. Nachdem wir uns gestärkt hatten , schlug ich vor den Training zu vertagen , da ich sowieso hundemüde war .  
  
"Natürlich , wie dumm von mir! Du hattest heute schon mit SonGoku trainiert!"  
  
Ich nickte . Wir erhoben uns und gingen in unsere Zimmer.  
  
Als ich mich auf die Bettkante setzte bemerkte ich , dass mein Fuss mir einwenig Weh tat. "Das wird schon"- dachte ich , da ich zu erschöpft war um ihn richtig zu veratzen , fiel ins Bett und schlief blitzschnell ein.  
  
Das Aufwachen war schmerzvoll . Stöhnend machte ich die Augen auf. So musste ich für eigene Faulheit bezahlen!Ich hätte doch was tun sollen!Mist! Fluchend ging ich in die Küche um mir eine magische Bonne zu holen. Ich humpelte auf einem Bein und hielt mich an der Wand ,als plötzlich die Tür aufging und ein ziemlich verschlafener Trunks rauskam. Er starrte mich einigen Sekunden an und dann zog einer seinen Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"Was machst du da?"- fragte er mich amüsiert.  
  
"Sieht man nicht? Ich wollte mal ausprobieren , wo blöd ich ausschauen würde, wenn so tu als ob mir das Bein höllisch weh täte . "- antwortete ich bissig und lehnte mich erschöpft an die Wand. Ich holte mir etwas Luft und humpelte weiter. Die Hölle wird zufrieren wenn ich ihn jetzt um Hlfe bitten würde!!! Ich schaffe es auch ohne ihn , das habe ich schon immer geschafft, allein. Immer allein. Ich versuchte ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken, was mir auch gelang. Abrupt blieb ich stehen. Eine heise Träne rollte aus meinen Augen. Ich schlüchzte und bis die Zähne zusammen. Die rettende Tür kam immer näher . Gleich werde ich diese Arznei schlucken und dann...  
  
Seine Hände umarmten mich ,hoben in die Lüft und plötzlich fand ich mich auf seinen Armen , ganz nah zu ihm , so nah , dass ich seinen Herzschlag hören konnte.  
  
"Was willst du beweisen? Deine Unabhängigkeit ? Deine Stärke? Dass du niemanden in deinem Leben brauchst und alleine zurecht kommen kannst?!"- er presste mich fester an sich. Ich schloss die Augen . Von mir aus sollte er mich noch näher zu sich bringen, damit ich seiene Wärme noch stärker fühlen konnte!  
  
"Gar nichts , Trunks ."- kam es halbflüsternd aus meinen Lippen-" Ich will gar nichts beweisen. Besonders jetzt nicht."  
  
"Was bist du nur für ein Wesen?"- fragte er mich halbscherzend halb ernst. 


End file.
